


Maybe

by Robosynthesis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, Humanstuck, Just pretty much fluff and happiness, trust me this is pretty much just karkat reflecting on how happy he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robosynthesis/pseuds/Robosynthesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat was never one for believing in happy endings. However, he realized he could be happy for the rest of his life if she was with him by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> My friend was talking about how how her otp never seemed to be happy, so I wrote her a quick little one shot to cheer her up.

Karkat was never one for believing in happy endings. Sure with all the books he has read on romance, he wanted to hope that maybe he could grow old and die happily with some person of his choosing. But he never actually believed it could be true. He was just him, and he didn't deserve happiness like the stories and movies he gushed over.  
  
He deserved nothing of that kind of thing and anyone who thought anything remotely close to that obviously thought wrong.  
  
There was someone who thought otherwise though.  
  
He curled his hand into his wife's gently and she turned her head to look at him with a soft grin. He thought to himself about how maybe he could be happy for the rest of his life if she was with him. 

His wife, Terezi Pyrope, was the best thing that has ever happened to him. Ever since he got married a few years back, his whole outlook on life had changed.  
  
For the better actually.  
  
She made him happy. He loved her and would die for her if needed.  
  
Between the little things about her that made her her, the bigger things that she didn't talk about, and the way she just happened to do everything just how she wanted, he couldn't get enough of her.  
  
She was the sunshine of his life, cheesy or not.  
  
Even though their relationship had hit some rocky points, they seemed to just work. They never stayed mad at one another for too long.  
  
So at times like this when it was just the two of them sitting there alone, no words to be said in this comfy silence. It was then he thought maybe happy endings actually did exist.  
  
Maybe, just maybe, he could see himself growing old with Terezi and being happy.  
  
Maybe he could even write a cheesy story about their romance for others to gush over.  
  
But most of all, he thought as he leaned over to cup her face with his hand, only to lean in and kiss her, that he loved her so much and hoped that just maybe he could get his happy ending with her.  
  
He knew that maybe she felt the same way as well.


End file.
